


Call My Name

by ShyTortise



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyTortise/pseuds/ShyTortise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they hear eachothers names it's because someone else said them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he hears her name, it’s from “The Guy”, the ball of arrogance and selfishness that dared far too much. It drips with a saccharine sweetness that isn’t her, it’s the chains that almost dragged her to the altar.

The second time comes from “The Princess”, and it radiates all the fear he feels. His castle crumbling around him, his arms heavy with responsibility as she is taken from him. It’s lead in his stomach and he wishes it were the tingling thrill he’d felt when they’d crossed weapons for the first time.

When he said her name, he wanted it to be everything she was to him. The flowing of a cool stream, the moonlight on spider webs, or the gentle susurrus of wind through the leaves. Instead it’s a panicked rasp, harsh and tearing. When he sees her there is no time for relief, she and her sister are in danger, and his responsibility is clear.

The first time she says his name, he can barely hear it, but it echoes with his own desperation. It rings in his ears as he forces his tired wings to carry him back up.

Back to his Marianne, so he can hear her call him Bog, one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in a name? She has a few ideas.

She hears it first from her sister, but he certainly doesn't _look_ like a "Boggy". There's something too...fierce, in the curl of his lip, the light in his eyes. But there's humor too, the smirk and snark so like her own. It's...comforting.

One of the Goblins calls him "BK" and well...he doesn't look like that either. The confidence in his posture while holding her sword, the way he commands, firm but not cruel. She tries to imagine how she would shape his name in her mouth, how it might feel rolling off her tongue...she stomps on a seed pod instead.

"Kingy-Wingy" is right out. She wants to say his name in way that is just right. Not wrapped with love-struck sighs or squeezed into happy squeals like Roland had forced out of her. She almost says it in the throne room, to catch his attention, make him understand that she had nothing to do with...anything. But that feels too much like an exchange and she's become greedy. She wants to keep it to herself. Something solid and warm to wrap around, something that is hers and no one else's.

Not like this. Not rupturing out of her and taking the last shards of her heart with it! She should have said it sooner, louder, anything to make the first time _different_ from the last...

She decides that "Wild Thing" suits him just fine, and the smile on his face when she says it makes her heart sing more than she wants to admit.


End file.
